I'd lie
by RainbowJo
Summary: This is a song fic using taylor swift's song i'd lie AU   Morgana and Gwen realize that Arthur and Merlin love each other when they take a magazine quiz and they are determined to make them accept it. It is a bit angsty at points but i hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys trying something new I am doing a Merlin and Arthur fanfic if you don't like then don't have to read.

I don't own Merlin or any of the characters :'(

Based on song I'd lie by Taylor Swift Lyrics in italics

**Thoughts in bold**

And some inspiration from my sis Emerald snake eyes

Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXX

Arthurs Pov

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to my _

I had known for some time that I was gay and was in love with my best friend but as I looked over at him I couldn't help noticing how beautiful he looked just sitting there. I love his pale skin and the tiny red that is present on his cheeks they way he always looks care free and the way he smiles.

_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes_

I know he's talking but I'm not paying attention I can't help but stare into the never ending pools with so many colors that I can't even attempts to count but find myself doing so. I pull eyes away from Merlin long enough to drive us all safely to my house.

We walk into my house and only when we are inside do I remember that Morgana and Gwen were in the car with us. Merlin and Gwen went into the living room while Morgana and I went to get drinks.

"Gwen and I noticed you eye fucking Merlin in the car" Morgana teased.

Arthur whipped his head round and said "What! I was not!"

"Whatever you say Arthur" and with that she walked out the room.

When I entered the living room I was just in time to catch Morgana whisper something into Gwen's ear and they shared a little giggle. Morgana turns to Merlin and says

"So how are things going with you and Nimueh? Is love in the air?" Morgana asked with a sly grin and a quick glance and me but I just rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"Nah I don't think it will last. I won't fall in love."

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair._

"WHAT!" Morgana and Gwen scream in unison and Merlin just laughs.

"Come on I've never had a proper girlfriend and I don't see myself being in a serious one ever it just not the way I roll."

_I'm laughing 'cuse I hope he's wrong_

Morgana then turns to me and asks "Will you ever fall in love Arthur"

**I already have** "Maybe if I find the right person"

There was a collective aww from the girls and I chose to ignore it and gave Merlin a quick glance and it looked as if he was thinking about it.

Then out of the blue Merlin turns around and asks "hey can you put some music on?"

"Ok" I saw with a slight hint of confusion in my voice.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"I bet he'll put on one of his crappy CDs" And there was a collective laugh within the group.

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

I put a CD on and wait to see Merlin's reaction.

"I love this song it's one of my favorites." Merlin smiled.

_That I know all his favorite songs_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Guys another update

Hope you enjoy and I hope you liked the last chapter any reviews would make me extremely grateful and happy

I don't own Merlin or any of the characters.

_Lyrics in italics_ song I'd lie and **thoughts in Bold**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin POV

"Hey look it's a "how well do you know your friends" quiz I bet I will win" Morgana exclaimed happily.

Both Arthur and I groaned but Morgana chose to ignore it.

"Right first question. Arthur what is Merlin's favorite color?" **Oh this one is easy if he doesn't get this one then he doesn't know me.**

"Green" Arthur said with certainty

Morgana turned to me for conformation even though I'm pretty sure she knew he was right. I simply nodded in response.

Morgana then turned to me "Which does Arthur believe is better Mcfly or Busted." Morgana smirked knowing both of our views on this particular subject.

"Well Arthur believes Busted are better but obviously they are not" I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh come on Merlin Busted are soooooooooo better! Just face it!"

"NO WAY! McFly are still together and what about Busted…. Oh wait they split up." I said smugly knowing this would really piss Arthur off.

"It's all Charlie's fault he wanted to go off and be in another band but they failed as well and if they were still together they would be way better than McFly I mean come on they are awesome."

"Just forget it you are so not going to win, you guys will back me up right?" I asked turning to Morganaand Gwen however they had started their own conversation and seemed to have tuned us out.

"Morgana" nothing "Morgana" still nothing "MORGANA" at this Morgana simply turned round and raised an eyebrow

"You two finally finished?" Gwen asked looking bored

"No" Arthur says

"Might as well be, this argument will never be over."

_He loves to argue_

I rolled my eyes. "Right shall we carry on?" I asked

"Cool, next question, Morgana how long have we know each other?" Gwen asked

"16 years" Morgana answered straight away and Arthur and I just stared at her in wonder she rolled her eyes and explained " Well we are 20 now and I meet Gwen when I was four simple" she smiled extremely proud of her self.

"Right Gwen when is Arthurs birthday?" I quizzed

_Born on the seventeenth_

**Easy** "Umm…the…um…..17thof….April?" Gwen answered unsure. I was surprised it was easy.

"Yep" Arthur confirmed and Gwen smiled happy with herself I was still in shock.

Arthur then turned to me. "Right Merlin how many sisters do I have." **Easy **

_His sister's beautiful_

"One, his beautiful step sister, Morgana" I said pointing to the girl in question.

"Ah that's not true Merlin" Morgana said blushing. Although I pretty sure Morgana believes that with all her heart and would have a go at anyone who even hinted otherwise.

"Alright Arthur your turn who do we each look like most our mothers or our fathers?"

"Gwen all of you look like your mothers" Arthur answered instantly.

"What about Arthur?" Gwen asked

"His father" I answered without thinking and they all stared at me in confusion and I just shrugged.

_He has his father's eyes._

Arthur's POV

I was surprised that Merlin had answered so quickly and acted so nonchalant about it however I did not have time to dwell on it as Morgana moved onto the next question.

"Ok this is for everyone it not about knowing the other people but I added it in cuse I wanted to" Morgana smiled "Do you love or have loved anyone in our group?" The whole room went quite and the Gwen got up and walked over to Morgana and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was it must have been amazing because Morgana's face light up and she turned to her and asked "really?" Morgana asked with a smile. Gwen simply nodded and Morgana held Gwen's face and pressed their lips together.

My mouth literally fell open in shock and I looked across to Merlin who was wearing an identical expression to my own. I mean I knew they were close but I did not see this coming. Once they finished they both had a massive smiled plastered on their faces which you could not wipe away no matter how hard you tried. They then turned around and acted like nothing happened. "So what about you two?" Morgana asked

_And if you ask me if I love him, _

There was only one answer I was willing to give to that question

_I'd lie_

"No"

XXXXXXXXX

So what do you think?

Anything you want done differently? Are you enjoying it? Review? Make my day? Please? :D

Love you all Rainbow xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys another chapter

Nothing has changed since the last update unfortunately and I do not own Merlin or any of the Characters :'(

_Lyrics in italic's_ song I'd lie as always **thoughts in bold**

Hope you enjoy :P

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur's POV

"Hey Arthur I'm kinda cold can I borrow a hoddie?" Merlin asked with a sweet smile, he didn't need it though

"Sure" I replayed and he ran away upstairs. As soon as Merlin was out of ear shot Morgana turned to me and said.

"You are such a liar you do love him." Morgana accused

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about" I said turning away from her and blessing Merlin as he called me and saved me from having to put up with Morgana. And I ran away upstairs.

"Hey. What?" I said entering the room.

"Where is your green hoddie?" **Right of course has to be green**. I went into my draw and pulled out my green hoddie that Merlin had told me several time was his favorite and he wished he could steal it.

_He looks around the room_

I turned round to find him looking over my room. Not much had changed since the last time he was in hear but then I noticed the drawing on my desk and hoped that Merlin did not see it. I also hope he over looked the fact that I had about a million pictures of Merlin plastered all over my walls.

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

I handed him the hoddie and ushered him out the room. He slipped it on as he made his way down stairs and I thanked god that he didn't notice any of those things in my room. When we entered the living room Morgana and Gwen where looking too innocent and were looking around the room making it obvious to us what they were doing.

"What were you two up to in there you took your time" Morgana said with a raised eyebrow and a hint of teasing in her tone.

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

"We didn't take that long, I was just asking Arthur where his green hoddie was" Merlin shrugged nonchalantly and Morgana's smile dropped immediately and she look at Merlin confused wondering whether he got the hit and chose to ignore it or whether he didn't he didn't get it at all but I knew that he didn't get it at all.

"Ok next Question" Gwen exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh this is a hard one" Morgana bit her bottom lip in concentration "Ok Arthur you are answering this one." Morgana said with a massive smile upon her face hoping that I would get it wrong. "Where is Merlin's secret hide out?"

Merlin POV

**HE IS NEVER GOING TO GET THIS NO-ONE KNOWS THIS **

Arthur's POV

This was a hard one but he knew and didn't even have to think about it.

M's POV

**NOPE NOT GONNA GET IT**

"It's….."

**NOPE**

"The small lake in the wood behind the shut down school"

Everyone looked at me for confirmation and the fact that my mouth had fallen open wider than it had when Gwen and Morgana had shared their kiss that Arthur had gotten it right and I had no idea how he knew it because I told no one that not even my mum knew about that place.

"H….h..ho..how did you..know that?" I asked completely gob smacked.

A's POV

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

"I've seen you there a few times when I went down there and you always looked like you were upset or thinking really hard about something" I said trying to sound uninterested and like it was nothing.

"How did you even know about that place?" Merlin asked still in a confused daze.

"It was one of my mother's favorite places I still go down there every once and a while it reminds me of her" **and you**_._

"Oh right." There was a small silence in the room

"I'm gonna go get some more drinks and some crisp you wanna help me Gwen?" Gwen nodded and followed Morgana into the kitchen.

Merlin's POV

"My dad showed me that place before he left that's why it had such a special meaning to me" I smiled sadly. Arthur smiled back and we just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Morgana's POV

I looked through the small gap in the door and heard Merlin's little confession and the small smiles they shared. They then just stared into each other's eyes for minuets. I smiled and left the spot and went to get the snaks and drinks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews please make my day

love you all Rainbow xxxxxxx_  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still don't own Merlin or the character.

_Lyrics still in italics_ and still I'd lie and **thoughts are always bold**

Its 4 in the morning but I am still pressing on so yeah

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin's POV

**What is taking those girls so long? **I thought as I looked awkwardly around the room as Arthur did the same.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" asked.

"Well they only just found out today that they both love each other and they are in a room alone together, they are probable making out."

"Oh right"

_He sees everything in black and white._

Morgana and Gwen then entered the room with a try of 4 cocoas and two bowls of crisps, their hair a little bit ruffled and Arthur and I shared a small smile.

"Next question" Gwen said in a sing song voice.

"Oh this is a sad one" I thought out loud as I read the next question. "Gwen what was the saddest time in Arthur's life" I asked with a frown. And Arthur looked down at the floor.

"Oh, that would be when his mother died" Gwen said quietly. Then it hit Arthur and you could see the change on his face and Arthur excused himself and ran up to his room.

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_XXXXXXXX_

We all looked around the room awkwardly and I then decided to go after him.

I knocked on his door." Arthur?" I asked tentively

"What?" he asked grumpily

"Are you ok?" **Um stupid question Merlin *face palm*** I screamed to myself

"I'm fine you go back downstairs and continue the quiz with Morgana and Gwen I'll be fine"

"Come on Arthur talk to me don't just send me away" I pleaded

"Merlin there is nothing to talk about my mum is gone I can't bring her back and sometimes I feel upset about that ok?" he snapped. I frowned I had never seen Arthur get this upset.

"It's not just about your mum is it?" I asked trying to figure this out in my head.

"No it's not but I doesn't matter I can't do anything about it"

"Tell me it's got to make things better for you to talk about it"

"Well I love someone but they don't love me and they never will ok" He said. I just stared at him how could he know he was in love? Who is he in love with? How does he know that the person doesn't love him?

"Who?" It just slipped out I couldn't help it.

"I can't tell you. Can you go now?"

"Ok" I said nodding and left the room

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys next chapters 5 hope you enjoy still don't own it. :/

_Lyrics are in italics_ and **thoughts in bold **

XXXXXXXX

Arthur's POV

I feel really bad for snapping at Merlin like that and then giving him the cold shoulder but I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment especially not him. I just need some time to think and I NEED TO GET OVER **MERLIN!**

XXXXXXXX

Morgana's POV

When Merlin came downstairs he looked really hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well Arthur is upset about his mum, he says that happens sometime" He mumbled I looked at him confused.** That wouldn't make Merlin upset would it?**

"And also he said he was in love….. And the person he loves doesn't love him back" Merlin looked extremely bewildered. **Grrrrr Boys!**

**Wait a minute, Oh god I am such an idiot!** I screamed at myself. **How could I be so insensitive and stupid? Arthur loves Merlin and 1 Merlin is not gay or bio or whatever and 2 he just told us that he would never fall in love. *Face palm* **I looked a Gwen and must have been thinking the same thing I was because I could see the regret in her which probably mirrored mine.

"Merlin why don't you go home and me and Morgana will sort this out ok" Gwen ushered Merlinout of the door. I then went upstairs to try and talk to Arthur. I knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Go away" Arthur grumbled into his pillow

"Oh come on Arthur, Merlin's gone. Look I'm sorry I didn't think about it was just a joke" I pleaded.

"Whatever I should just forget about Merlin he doesn't love me and he never will." He said turning on his side to talk to me.

"Arthur…" I sighed "He's just never thought about it"

"Morgana, he told us he'd never fall in love and he not gay anyway" he turned back to put his face in the pillow. I went to sit beside him and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "Look I know things seem bad now but Merlin just needs to mature a bit he is just a silly boy." Arthur just groaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

I went back down stairs to talk to Gwen

"Hey" I found her sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"Hey" She gave me a small smile.

"I think I am goanna stay here with him tonight he is really upset why don't you try and talk to Merlin" She just nodded and got her coat. She gave me a kiss and then left.

"Arthur she's gone now. Will you come down stairs and talk to me properly!" I shouted up the stairs. He then cam trudging down the stairs.

"Why do I have to love him Morgana?"

"I don't know Arthur"

"He took my green hoddie" Was all that he could bring himself to say

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

XXXXXXXXXX  
>Ok so I know I didn't put a lot of song lyrics and it quite short and a angsty but I wanted to put it in<p>

Please review it will make my day :D

Love you all Rainbow


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys chapter 6

Same applies I don't own anything _lyrics italic_ song I'd lie and **thoughts bold**.

XXXXXXXXX

Morgana's POV

While I was stroking Arthur's hair, trying to comfort him, my mouth decided to act of its own accord. "I think you should tell him, you know explain to him how you feel." It was what I was thinking but I knew Arthur would disagree and argue with me.

"ARE YOU MAD?" **I knew it.** "I know he doesn't love me, didn't you hear him? "I won't fall in love"." And he did this little impression of Merlin which admittedly was good but that wasn't the point.

"Arthur, Merlin is still a little child when it comes to love. He doesn't know what it is- so –you just have to give him time."

"Morgana, even if he was to fall in love it wouldn't be with me. He's not gay!" He sighed and his eyes were glazed with sadness.

"How do you know he is not Gay. He could still be in the closet or he may not have realized it." **Why was he always so negative?**

"Well, he's only ever been out with girls, he has never looked at a guy that way and he … told me he wasn't gay." He counted each thing off on his fingers, mumblings the last bit.

"Ok first, just because he hasn't been out with a guy doesn't mean he isn't gay. Have you ever been out with a gay?" When he shook his head I carried on. "He may have not have looked at any guys in that way in front of you but speak for yourself." Arthur eyed me suspicious.

"When?"

"Well" I started smugly "one day a certain sexy guy came into school looking absolutely fabulous." I was stretching this out as much as I could, trying to piss him off and I was stupid as well. "And Merlin's jaw dropped and he turned to me and said "Oh my god he looks amazing, beautiful even. I you know what the weird thing is" He just shook his head and I could see the jealousy building in his eyes and I smirked. "He wasn't wearing anything expensive or dressy, he was just normally dressed." Arthur's eyes were now swimming with jealousy. **Oh this is so fun.**

Arthur was so jealous that he could only utter one word. "Who?" The word dripped with venom. I just laughed at him. I couldn't help it and that just made him angrier.

"WHO!" He was nearly screaming now and that just made me laugh even more and that just made him more pissed.

"Morgana tell me who!" He growled and I could not stop myself now, I could hardly breath. I glanced at Arthur and I could tell he was rally pissed off and I had to answer now. But I couldn't speak so I simply pointed at him.

"ME?" He asked gob smacked and I just nodded tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No you are lying" He said shaking his head and I just rolled my eyes, he never believed me and I turned to him serious now. "I'm not lying" I said shaking with frustration "He was talking about you! Why won't you listen?" He took a few seconds to consider idea but then he shook his head.

"Well if he did say it, it was probably just a comment it didn't mean anything" **Bloody hell! **"Why don't you believe me? Is it that hard to believe that he could have thought you looked good" UHHRRRR!

_He loves to argue _

"Whatever I give up. You will never change your mind so I am just going to get back to my old train of thought. What was that?" I asked out loud to myself. "Oh right, when did he tell you he wasn't gay?"

"Oh right…" he said biting his lip. He sighed.

Arthur's POV  
>I don't like talking about this but I knew once I had said it that she would ask me about it<p>

*Flash back*

Merlin and Arthur were 16 years old (4 years younger than they are now) Arthur had only just come to terms with his homosexuality whereas Merlin had been ignoring it and pushing it aside for almost 4 years now. Arthur was noticing things about Merlin he had never thought about before, the way his eyes looked, his smile, small details that made him who he was and the small things that made him so adorable to Arthur. He found himself thinking about Merlin more often and he found it strange. Not knowing what to do, he went to Merlin like he usually did.

They were hanging out in Arthur's room as normal doing homework and occasionally playing on the Xbox.

"Merlin? Have you ever thought about your sexuality" The room suddenly grew awkward and there was a long silence.

"Yeah and I know my sexuality for certain and I know why" He said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure? I mean I think I know but I don't have any proof" Arthur was so confused he liked Merlin more than any normal friend should. He was pretty sure that he was gay but he had never been with guy and he'd never been with girl.

"Well I'm not attracted to guys; I'm mean that is a bit weird." Merlin laughed awkwardly. Arthur's heart sank. Was that really what Merlin thought? That it was weird to like guys? Was Arthur weird?

"So you're straight?" Arthur asked trying to be hopeful but he knew the answer.

"Yes I don't think I'll ever be gay, I know I am definitely not now" Merlin's words burned into Arthur's heart turning every last bit to cinders.

"Do you think I am gay?" Arthur's voice was small and afraid.

"No of course you're not. You're not weird and you definitely don't act gay. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled and clapped Arthur's back thinking he was being helpful whereas he just made Arthur feel ashamed and worthless. He wanted to change who he was to make Merlin like him. He had soon changed his mind when he talked to a chat line about his problems. They really helped and he started to accept himself and he wanted to be who he was but he wasn't that brave. Not yet

*End of flash back*

"I know Merlin has changed and that he isn't homophobic or anything but he is still not gay."

"Ahh come here" Morgana instructed waving me over to where she was sitting on the couch. She embraced me and we stayed curled up together just left in our own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin's POV

I don't know why I was so upset when Arthur told me to go away. He's always told me everything. **Why doesn't he want to talk to me about this? We use to talk about this. I remember when we were younger; he came to me with all his problems. **I really wanted to make Arthur smile he looks a lot better when he smiles. I don't know how to make him smile though. If I only knew who this person he was in love with was then maybe I could talk to that person and see why they don't love Arthur. Maybe I could distract Arthur; we could go out or something.

When I got home I went straight to my room to see if I could get any inspiration from anything in there. As I looked around the room I saw a photo of the 4 of us it was Arthur's birthday the 17th. It was a really good day I loved Arthur's birthday we always had fun it was mainly the four of us though on occasion it was just him and Arthur and he loved those days. We talked, laughed and mucked about.

_Born on the 17__th_

I then looked at the one next to it. It made me laugh Morgana was on Arthur's back and I had my arm around Gwen. Then it hit me, Arthur got upset after Gwen and Morgana's kiss. **Did he like Morgana? Maybe he liked Morgana? **I mean they've lived together for most of their lives, they know each other well. They always hang out and Morgana is very, very pretty.

_His sister's beautiful_

Before I could think on the subject anymore there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door I was not surprised to find Gwen on the other side. I stepped aside to let Gwen in. As I shot the door I asked "Does Arthur love Morgana?"

"What?" Gwen whipped around. "As a sister yes but in the other way no" She dragged out the no and shock her head frantically. That just confused me even more. "So who does he love?" I asked hoping she had some useful information.

"I can't tell you that" she sounded confident although I knew she wanted to tell me. I could always see though Gwen's outer shell, she was like a sister to me. Anyway I thought that I could maybe get through this shell and get her to tell me.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip.

"Oh no you don't. Nope I am not telling you. No matter how big your puppy face is."

"Please"

"Nope" She shook her head. **That's weird she is never this strong willed**. I frowned realizing that she wasn't going to tell me. "Alright fine" I said in a rather childish manner.

Gwen's POV

**Thank god he gave up I don't think I could have put up with him. **I really wanted to tell Merlin. He has a right to know that someone loves him right? Especially since it's his best friend.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked

"Yeah. Can I have a coke please?" He nodded and left for the kitchen.

I noticed the pictures around the room and laughed at a few of the 4 of us. But then I spotted a picture of I man I'd hadn't seen before. I went over to have a closer look.

"Merlin! Who's this?" I called. He then entered the room with our two drinks.

"Oh." He said looking at the picture. A sad expression then appeared on his face "It's my dad."

"You look like him."

_He has his father's eyes_

I then looked at Merlin and he looked upset and then angry.

"Yeah well I am nothing like him. I'd never do what he did." He then throws the picture on the table and walked away.

"You know you never did tell us about your dad. What did he do?" His face fell and he dropped on the couch

"Well it happened when I was 4"

*Flash Back*

It was really late and Merlin woke up to the noise of raised voices. He journeyed down stairs to see what was going on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his dad, who had been out all night so Merlin was really happy to see him.

"Daddy!" He shouted as he ran into his father's arms. His mum just sighed.

"Hey kiddo. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked glad that Merlin had stopped the fight.

"I heard you and mummy shouting." He frowned. "Why were you shouting?" Merlin was too young to understand so is dad decided to make up an excuse.

"Nothing, we just couldn't hear each other properly so we had to talk loudly." Merlin's mum let out a small laugh and shook her head. His dad threw her an angry look and then turned back to Merlin. "Why don't you run back upstairs to bed?"Merlin nodded and when his dad put him back on the floor and he ran back upstairs.

This was a regular occurrence over the next couple of days and it was happening over the tiniest things and Merlin would have lock himself away in his room to escape from all the fighting.

Early in the morning Merlin was woken up by more shouting, but this was becoming normal and he thought nothing of it but he heard thumps so he got up to see what was going on. He saw his dad dragging a suitcase down the stair and his mum was crying shouting at him. They turned around at the same time and saw Merlin standing outside of his room rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Merlin buddy, I have to go away for sometime so I won't be seeing you for a while. So look after your mother ok?" Merlin nodded his head with a frown. He hugged his dad as tight as he could whispering

"I'll miss you Daddy." And he let his dad go.

"How can you do this to him? He needs a dad! You can't just leave him! I don't care about you leaving me, but don't leave him! Do not leave him!" His dad just ignored his mum and walked out. I t was not until Merlin was older and his dad had not returned that he realized his dad was never coming back and that he made his mum depressed for nearly 2 years and since then he hated hi father and hated people saying that he looked like him.

*End of flashback"

I went to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned on my shoulder. "Why did he have to run away Gwen? Did he not love me?"

"I don't know Merlin. He may not have loved you but you have many people around you now that did." He just scoffed at that. "I'm serious, I love you, Morgana loves you… Arthur does as well"

"Yeah but you guys are my friends. What about the other kind of love?"

"I thought you said you'd never fall in love."

"I lied; I didn't want you guys to know" A faint hint of red then appeared on his cheeks. "I said I'd never fall in love because when I did fall love I was told it was wrong."

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"Arthur" He said hesitantly. My jaw dropped at that very moment. **I didn't know he was gay. Wait a second.**

"Who told you it was wrong?"

"My best friend at the time. Dan."

"Oh remember him, I hated him. Why did you hang out with him?" I asked and when Merlin shook his head I brushed it off. "So what happened after that?"

"I ignored Arthur for a while hoping that my feelings would go I went out with as many girls as I could to try and make myself straight."

"Merlin there is nothing wrong with being gay!" I was outraged that Merlin would ever think such a thing.

"I know. I was younger then and I didn't know then. I thought Dan was right. I believed him, but now I know he was wrong now and I am trying to accept it." I gave him a small smile

"We will always be here for you Merlin no matter what." He gave me a small and nodded his head.

"Do you still love him?"

"No" He said it with so much certainty that I could tell he was lying.** I need to talk to Morgana.**

Merlin's POV

_And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. _

XXXXXXXXX

There you go guys hope you enjoyed it

Please review.

Love you all Rainbow XX


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys chapter 7 this one might not have lyrics in it. It kinda needs to happen. It will get a bit angsty sorry

Sorry it's been so long but I found it hard to write and I don't have a computer. :'(

This update is thanks to Merthur4Evah if it wasn't for their review then this chapter would not have been up this early

**Thoughts in bold **and _lyrics (if any) will be in italic_

Text underlined 

Hope you enjoy

XXXXXX

Need to talk to you!-G

Ok should I meet you at yours?-M

Ok see you soon-G

XXXXXXX

Gwen's POV

It took Morgana about 10 minutes to get to my house and when she knocked on the door I rushed to it and opened it excited to tell Morgana all about my news. I opened the door and there was Morgana's smiling face.

"Hey" She said smiling even wider

"Hey" I replayed breathlessly, her smiles always take my breath away. She then leaned in and captured my lips in a quick kiss. I smiled at her and stepped aside so she could enter. I then lead her to the sofa.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asked

"Well…." I explained all of what Merlin had told me but I left out the part about Merlin still loving Arthur but not wanting to admit it, I wanted to save that and surprise her.

"So Merlin does not except himself and he may still have feelings for Arthur?" I nodded and then a thought popped into her head. "Does Merlin still love Arthur?" there was hopeful look in her eye.

"Well I did ask and he said no" Morgana's face dropped then "however I know Merlin so well that I could tell he was lying which means" I leaned in creating unneeded suspense because she knew what it meaned. "He still loves Arthur" I whispered. Morgana then squealed in delight.

"This means that if Arthur does what I suggested and tells Merlin how he feels that maybe he will confess he feels the same way." Morgana was really excited now but I knew Merlin better.

"I don't think so" I frowned "if Merlin does not except himself then he will not accept his feelings for Arthur, I wish it could be some other way."

"Well, if you go talk to Arthur and try to persuade him to tell Merlin and I shall go talk to Merlin. I know you are his best friend besides Arthur however I think I may be a bit more persuading than you." She had an evil glint in her eye and I was not too sure however I trusted Morgana so I simply nodded.

"I'll call you after ok" I nodded and Morgana gave a small kiss and left.

XXXXXX

Merlin's POV

I was quite annoyed that Gwen had asked me about my feelings for Arthur and that look in her eye after I had answered her question and it suggested that she knew I was lying and I just hoped that she didn't tell Morgana because she always medals in other people's business.

About half an hour later there was a knock at my door and I went to see who it was. I opened the door and who other than Morgana stands on my door step with a cunning smile on her face.

"Why Morgana to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Merlin do I need a reason to come and see my great friend?" She asked in mock surprise. I then stepped aside and swiped my hand in a gesture for her to enter. She took my silent invitation and entered taking a seat on my sofa. I then went to join her on the sofa when I remembered my manners.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat Morgana?"

"Yes thank you. May I have a cup of coffee please?"

"Of course just give me a moment" I then slipped into the kitchen to make our drinks. I tried to prepare myself for the round of questions that were sure to be fired at me. Once the drinks were made I went back to the living room with our drinks and sat down next to Morgana. She smiled and thanked me. Once we had both had a drink and emptied our hands Morgana took my hands in hers. I looked at our joined hands and then up at Morgana. I was confused we may have been friends for a long time however we do not usually show this kind of affection towards one another. Having sensed my confusion Morgana began on why she was here.

"Before I came here I was talking to Gwen and she told me something very interesting…"

"Listen Morgana" I interrupted before she could continue "I do not wish to talk about that right now" Morgana sighed.

"I do not care whether you want to talk about it you and I are going to talk about it now. We are not going to talk about your feelings for Arthur because this is more important." I opened my mouth to speak however Morgana continue. "Gwen told me about what Dan told you and Arthur also told me what you said to him when he asked if you thought he was gay." I looked down feeling ashamed at what I had said. "I know you no longer think gay people are weird however why do you think being gay yourself is wrong?" I didn't know what to say, I actually didn't know.

"I don't know" I whispered Morgana then rubbed my back.

"Then why not accept yourself?" she asked softly.

"Because all my life I have thought it to be wrong and I've suppressed it for so long that I am use to pushing it away." this was the first time I was thinking about it properly.

"Well you've been able to accept people who are gay so maybe it's time to accept yourself?"

"I tried to think about it but I just couldn't. How could I change my mind? How do I change my mind? If I'm alright with other people being gay why am I not ok with me being gay? Urghhhhh! Why is this so hard?"I thought aloud.

"Well let's go to the root of the problem. What about yourself being gay do you find hard to accept?"

"I don't know, maybe the thought of me being with I guy?"

"But you think its ok for a guy and a guy to be together?" I nodded "but you think you being with another guy is wrong?"I nodded again. Confused at what I was saying as well.

"Look Morgana, I don't understand just give me time." I looked up at her pleading she went to speak nut I beat her to it."If you don't mind, could you leave?" I didn't want to continue this conversation. Morgana nodded and walked to the door. Just before she left she turned to me and said

"I hope you figure it put soon Merlin because you are breaking more hearts than just your own." and with that she left. XXXXXXXXX

Arthurs POV

**Why does my life have to suck! **

**Why do I have to be in love with my straight best friend who swears he will never fall in love and that he is not gay?**

**I wish I could die! **

Then someone knocks on the door and interrupts my session of self hatred.** It's probably Merlin sent from someone up above who hates me.** I trudged over the door and was happy that I have escaped torture and that is Gwen at the door and not Merlin. I smiled sadly at her and stepped aside to grant her entrance. She smiled back and walked in.

"I know it not my place to say but I think you should talk to Merlin about how you feel" I was surprised that Gwen was so forward she usually dances around a point before she makes it. Once my shock had passed I sighed.

"I've just had this conversation with Morgana I don't want to have it again."

"I know Morgana told me." **Of course. **"I thought I might be able to do a better job than Morgana" She beckoned me over to sit with her on the sofa. "I've known Merlin for a long time and I can read him like a book. You know I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I didn't think you had a chance with Merlin would I?" I shook my head.

"But what is he says no?" I asked scared

"That just part of live Arthur." She took my hands in hers. "You have to try and then if he says no then you can move on and know for certain that there is no chance. Merlin holds a special place in his heart for you and I know that it is more than just friendship. Maybe you telling how you feel will make him grow up and realize that he has feelings for you too."

"You're right." I smiled thinking it over. "If I know there is no chance then I can move on find someone else. Thank you Gwen." I then kissed her check.

"I'll just go now and let you plan this" she smiled and showed herself out. I then went to sleep thinking of where when and how I will tell Merlin and then sent him a text telling him to meet me at the park tomorrow at 9.

XXXXXXX

The next day 8:45

Arthur's POV

I am so nervous but once it's out then it's over and done with and maybe it will have a happy ending. I sat on the bench in the park waiting for Merlin and there he was walking round the corner with that sleepy look on his face. I smiled, **that always happens when I see Merlin,** and waved him over. He came and stood next to me, **he never did like sitting on park benches. **

I turned to him and started "look Merlin I need you to listen to what I am goanna say and not say anything okay?" He simply nodded. "Alright. Well…. God this is so hard to say… um… Well I… I, um… God."I closed my eyes and allowed my mouth to run on its own and get the words out. "I've kind of been in love with since we were like children and I have always hoped that you would love me back and every time I see you with a girl or even a really hot guy even though I know you're not interested I get jealous and every time I look into those eyes of yours I get lost in them and wish I never find my way out. I've been keeping this a secret for so long but then Morgana and Gwen found out and somehow convinced me to tell." I was rambling now and it was so embracing. I opened my eyes and waited for Merlin to replay.

_He stands there then walks away. _

**What? Why is he just walking away? **"Merlin" I call after him. "Say something. Please anything, even if it's I hate you and never want to see you again." I waited hoping a response would come, but nothing did. I tried to hold it in. I did. But I couldn't help it and I burst into tears and sank back into the bench and just sat there and cried.

XXXXXXXXX

Merlin's POV

**Why was he saying these things? I thought that even if I were in love with Arthur he'd never love me back. But now, now he's declaring his love for me. I… I can't handle this, I don't know if I love him. What do I say? Oh god he has stopped talking and is just looking at me. What do I do? **

I didn't know what to do so I turned and walked away hoping I could just get away from this and sort it all out and then talk to Arthur. But then I heard him shouting at me. Begging me to talk to him, to say anything even that I hated him which is ludicrous, how could I hate him? I then heard him crying. **Oh god what have I done?**

_My god if I could only say. I'm holding every breath for you._

XXXXXXXX

To Morgana

You should probably get Arthur from the park-M

XXXXXXXXX

Okay I know I am evil to leave it there but hopefully I will update soon and reviews are great motivators. I am goanna start on the next chapter know hope you enjoyed it: D

Love you all Rainbow XXXX 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is chapter 8 and we are nearing the end of this whir wind adventure we have then end of the bridge and the a chorus and we are done

**Thoughts in bold** _and lyrics in italics _and texts underlined

Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXX

Morgana's POV

You should probably get Arthur from the park-M

When I got this text from Merlin I was really confused but I grabbed my coat and car keys and text Gwen telling her to meet me at the park and that it was important.

When I reached the park I jumped out of my car and ran into the park looking for Arthur. And there he was curled up on the bench crying. **What had Merlin done? And why did he just leave him?** I ran over to him and immediately scooped Arthur up into my arms.

"Hey shh. What happened?" I asked rocking in my arms trying to get him to calm down. And then Gwen came up and joined us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was prepared for him to say that he hated me that he never wanted to speak to me ever again but… but he just walked away without saying anything." Arthur murmured. **Oh god no. **Then Gwen walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked. As she turned to me I could see that her eyes were full of anger. I had never seen her this angry before, ever.

"To talk to Merlin" And with that she turned on her heels and walked away. **Wow I feel sorry for Merlin. Wait no I don't her deserves whatever she is going to do to him**.

"Come on Arthur let's get you home."

XXXXXXX

No POV

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Merlin was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a loud bang on his door he got up to open it. When he opened it he was welcomed by a seething Gwen. What happened next he did not expect. Gwen raised her hand and slapped him REALLY hard across the face.

"OW!" Merlin exclaimed. He stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance.

"You Merlin Emrys are a BASTERED and I hope you die in a ditch. How dare you do that to Arthur, How dare you! What did he ever do to you? He told you he loved you and how to you repay him by leaving him to cry in a park." She hit him again only not as hard this time. "I know you love him and don't try to deny it. You need to grow the fuck up and when you do you go and apologias to Arthur and tell him how you feel." Gwen the turned and stormed out of Merlin's house leaving him to contemplate what Gwen had just said.

XXXXXXXX

Where are you? –G

At Arthur's, in his room. When you get here come straight up. –M

XXXXXXXX

Gwen's POV

When I reached Arthurs I went straight up to his room like Morgana said dreading the sate Arthur would be in. She was glad to see him asleep look very peaceful. I looked up at Morgana and our eye's meet; we then made our way into the hall and down stairs into the kitchen where I put on the kettle.

"How was he doing?" I asked.

"He was all spaced out and kept mumbling little things about how he just wanted him to replay and it didn't matter what he said." Morgana finished with a sigh getting three cups out from the cupboard. "What happened with Merlin?"

I smiled to myself happy with what I have done. "I slapped him and then proceeded to have a go at him." Morgana's mouth fell open in surprise and I just smiled innocently at her. I made two coffees one for me and one for Morgana I then made a hot chocolate for Arthur and with whipped cream on top and mini marshmallow. I left Morgana gob smacked and took mine and Arthur's drinks up to his room. Once in his room I shocking him awake and handed him his hot chocolate.

"Thank you" He whispered and I just smiled in response. Morgana then chose to join us still looking surprised.

"What's up with you?" Arthur asked Morgana.

"S…She slapped Merlin!" Morgana stuttered. Arthur whipped his head round to long at me in shock.

"No way" He said "Not Gwen, not sweet little innocent Gwen." He said in disbelief. I just smiled. Morgana then came and stood next to me and leaned into my ear.

"You know, having you slap Merlin is surprisingly sexy" she whispered and I am sure my check are stained red.

XXXXXXX

Merlin's POV

I just sat there shocked that Gwen could be so violent and also paralyzed with the fact that what I had done was incredibly stupid and wrong. I guess I deserved Gwen's slap. How do I grow up though? How did I get to grips with my sexuality?

But then I realized, I love Arthur and that love for him should make me overcome my petty fears. I should want to be with him no matter what but how do I know whether that's how I feel. URGHHHHH.

**What is wrong with me! **

XXXXXXXXXX

Morgana's POV

"Guys I'm goanna go talk to Merlin see what he has to say for himself and to see if he has recovered." I said sending a look Gwen's way. I then grabbed my coat kissed Arthur on his temple and gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips and was out the door. I drove down to Merlin's and knocked attentively on his door to show that I come in peace. He opened the door half way and I could see he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey, I come in peace. I won't hurt you." I said raising my hands in surrender. He then opened his door fully and stepped aside so I could enter. "Gwen told us what she did, we were really surprised. I bet you were to?"

"Yeah I was. It was really hard to."

"Merlin, why did you do that to Arthur?" I sighed

"Because I didn't know what to say." He looked so confused. "He told me he loved me and I know deep down inside I love him back so, so much but I don't know how to deal with it, what do I do?"

"You think over why you love him and whether those things out way why you can't deal with your feelings. I'll leave you to think about that while I make us some drinks." I then wondered into the kitchen to make are drinks.

XXXXX

There you go I thought I'd give u a small installment coz I really need to go to be

night guys love you all Rainbow XX 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys chapter nine coming your way

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and please review if you haven't. I should update soon after this one because I have a two week holiday coming up so I hope I get quite a bit of writing done for that.

As always: **Thoughts in bold** _and lyrics in italics_and texts underlined

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin's POV

"Morgana you are right! I love Arthur so much and I think I have loved him forever and have never actually told him because I was scared and stupid and now Arthur is the reason I can actually be who I am!" I said running into the kitchen as I finally realised how stupid I had been. Morgana smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a bear hug. "Now you just need to tell that to Arthur." Her smile was so big but I knew that I am probably the last person Arthur wants to talk to right now so I have to do something amazing to get him to forgive me.

"No I can't he won't just forgive me like that I need to come up with something that will grab his attention and let him know that I am really sorry and that I really love him." I have to think I leaned on the island in the middle of my kitchen with a pensive look on my face. Morgana leaned on the other side mirroring my expression.

"I've got it!" My exclamation was so sudden that it made Morgana but I was so happy with my idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur's POV

"Hey guys. I'm back" I heard Morgana shout as she came through the door. Gwen was down stairs so she was probably greeting her. I am really glad that they are both so worried about me that they are here caring for me but I really just want to be alone. I knew that Merlin not confessing his undying love for me was a possibility a big possibility but I didn't realise it would hurt this much. It feels like there is a hole where my heart should be. I haven't really had time to think over it properly yes there was the large amount of time while I was in the park but I was just crying nothing else I couldn't think and Morgana and Gwen have been with me since then so my thoughts have been occupied so now that they have left my alone I can really think about it. I could get over Arthur. Yep.There are plenty of other fish in the sea, that is the saying right? I exhaled knowing that I was kidding myself. Sure there are plenty other fish in the sea but none like Arthur. My musing was cut short by Gwen and Morgana choosing this exact time to enter the room.

"Hey how you feeling?" Morgana asked and I just stared at her. "Okay stupid question but Gwen and I are goanna go coz we have to sort something's out. We want you to meet us tomorrow at the fountain in the shopping centre okay?" I sighed

"I really don't feel like going out anywhere-"

"No, I am not taking no for an answer okay and if you are not there at twelve o'clock noon then will come here and drag you down there myself" she paused for a second "or better yet are get Gwen on you" my eyes widened at her suggestion and Morgana smirked at my expression and then she grabbed Gwen's hand and lead her down stairs and out of the house. I ran my hands over my face **I really didn't want to go out tomorrow.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No POV

It was 11:55 and Arthur was seated at the fountain waiting for Gwen and Morgana. He kept glancing at his watch when it reached twelve he looked around hoping that Morgana and Gwen could turn up soon so that he could go home as soon as possible. He looked and round and was shocked to see Merlin standing about two meters away from him. He was so confused he then saw the guitar draped around him once Merlin had caught his eye for a moment he looked down at his guitar and began to play.

_When I was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

Arthur was so shocked that Merlin was singing and playing the guitar. (_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar)_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist _

_But darlin'_

As Merlin sang the word "darlin'" he looked straight at Arthur and he thought he must have been dreaming. **Was Merlin really singing to him? **(Arthur's thoughts.)

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Throughout the song Merlin had started to move towards him and people had started to pay attention to the singing brunette.

_Maybe I know, somewhere _

_Deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face_

**(Arthur's thoughts) I can't believe he is singing to me, honestly this was not happening. Wait I know this song but, what does that mean?**

_And I've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh oooh..._

**(Arthur's thoughts) I can't believe this is happening. Does this mean he... he likes me? **

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

The song _ended_ and Merlin strummed the last few chords of the song and Arthur had a massive smile on his face that made him look like an idiot but he didn't care because Merlin had just sang to him in public.

"Hey" Merlin said shyly as he came up beside Arthur.

"Hey" Arthur replayed. "What does this mean?" He asked quietly.

"This means that I am sorry, that I never should have left you at the park the other day, I am so sorry and I... I love you, I know I should have said this the other day but I was scared and stupid, I hope you can forgive me and consider giving me a chance I know it's probably hard after what I did the other day but I hope you can forgive me." Merlin turned to walk away but Arthur grabbed his arm and when Merlin turned back, Arthur used his spear hand to grab Merlin's face and bring his lips to his. Their lip's melded together and both boys melted into each other. They only parted when the need for oxygen became too great.

"I didn't think you would still want me" Merlin said breathlessly

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

"Were you not listening to what I said? I love you! One little act of idiocy is not going to make me love you any less" Arthur's smile almost split his face.

"I hardly think it was one little act." Merlin said frowning.

"Can we forget about it and go to one of our houses and lock the doors before Gwen or Morgana find's us" Arthur whined. Merlin couldn't help but smile at this and nodded. They took of hand in hand running towards Arthur's car

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still no POV

Arthur and Merlin stumbled into Arthurs house never breaking the kiss they had started while outside. When they pulled apart they were both smiling like idiots. They fell onto the coach and proceed to have a half an hour make out session. When they had both felt like they had attacked the other's lips enough they pulled away and decided to watch a movie. They had started to watch the movie but they abandoned it about twenty minutes in and decided that it would be a better use of their time to just talk and occasionally steal small kisses from the other's lips. Their conversation was interrupted by Merlin's phone ringing. He checked the caller id "Morgana" he chuckled not surprised. He then disconnected the call and turned off his phone and before Morgana could even think about it Arthur reached into his pocket and turned off his phone as well and placed on the coffee table where it would be out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"It's getting late. I think I should head off." Merlin said. But Arthur shook his head and pulled Merlin closer into his side where he was cuddled up.

"NO! You don't have to go, you can stay here tonight." Arthur blushed when Merlin raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Not like that." Arthur said slapping Merlin on the arm playfully. "I just don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." And Merlin meant it and not just for this night but forever because now that he had Arthur he was never letting him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it got to about eleven they decided it would be best if they went to sleep. So with their finger still intertwined they made the journey upstairs and into Arthur's room. Once there they dropped hands and Merlin made his way over to Arthur's chest of drawers. He pulled out one of Arthur's green tops and ventured into Arthur's en suite bathroom to get changed. While Merlin was in his bathroom Arthur got changed into a pair of pyjamas pant's and left his chest bear. When Merlin emerged from the en suite he was wearing Arthur's top, which was way too big for him, so it came down to about mid thigh and because of that Arthur could just about see Merlin's boxers poking out from underneath the top. **He looks really cute wearing top,** Arthur thought. And with that Arthur climbed into the bed and Merlin followed. Merlin then cuddled up to Arthur's side and Arthur brought up an arm to rest on Merlin's waist. It was in this comfortable position that the two boys drifted off into a peaceful dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Merlin woke up the next morning he looked at the beautiful man sleeping next to him and smiled to himself, remembering the events of yesterday.

_First thought when I wake up, is my god he's beautiful._

He untangled himself from the sleeping man and made his way into the blonde's bathroom. He then looked at himself in the mirror. **Am I good enough for this man? Do I deserve him? Oh god I don't know. I'll just put on a brave face and hope that he will never leave me or discover how useless I am.**

_So I put on my makeup, and pray for a miracle. _

Merlin then slipped back into the room and slid back into the bed. He then spent the next hour or so just watching the beautiful blonde in front of him sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arthur woke up he could feel eyes on him and smiled. Apparently his smile did not go unnoticed because a low voice whispered "Good morning."

"Good morning he replayed opening his eyes and was met by the sight of a smiling Merlin. He then glanced at Merlin's clothes and remembered that he was dressed in his shirt.

_Yes I could tell you his favourite colours green._

"How are you this fine morning?" Merlin asked.

"I'm feeling really good." Arthur smiled; of course he was feeling good he just woke up next to the man he loved. "Do you think you could detach yourself from my side so I could go make us so breakfast?"Merlin shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur could only just make out his mumbled "no let's just sleep some more." Arthur laughed. "No I want to get up come on." He said gently pushing Merlin.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me. _

"Merlin" Arthur whined, "If you don't get off me and let me go I won't kiss you at all today." Merlin all but jumped off Arthur he only just got a taste of Arthur yesterday he didn't want to have to go today without being able to kiss those soft lips. The sound of Arthur's laughter filler Merlin's ears and he glared at him. Arthur just got up gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went off down stairs to make them breakfast. Arthur decided he was going to make them a fry up but being the culinary genius that he was he managed to only slightly burn the toast and bacon. Once he had finished cooking and had put everything up on a plate he shouted up to Merlin. "Merlin gets that gorgeous arse of yours out of my bed so you can eat something." It was at that point that someone decided to knock on the door. Arthur, completely forget about his attire, went to answer the door straight away. And who but his beautiful, conniving sister Morgana stood on his doorstep.

_His sister's beautiful_

"What may I do for you on this fine day lady Morgana?" He asked with a slight bow. When Morgana made no more to replay Arthur searched her eye's and his eyes widened in horror as he realised she was taking in his appearance it was that exact perfect moment that Merlin decided to stomp down the stairs. Morgana's eyes shifted to Merlin and then back to Arthur before she double took on Merlin. Arthur groaned as Morgana's eyes light up with glee. I see you two got busy last night" she said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"It's not what it looks like Morgana all we did was sleep in the same bed." Merlin groaned from somewhere inside the house and Morgana's face fell.

"Is that all you want?" Arthur asked hoping he could get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Actually now that you asked, I wouldn't mind breakfast" she said as she push past him and walked into his kitchen. "Ah you already made me a plate" she gushed as she picked up Arthur's plate and sat next to Merlin and began to eat it. Merlin looked on at the interaction between the two siblings where as Arthur just rolled his eyes and went into his cupboard and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"So are you two together now?" She asked excitedly

"Yes" Arthur said rolling his eyes "now that you've found that out would you mind leaving my house?"

"Nope" She said popping the "p". "I want to know everything that happened since I was so kind to have left you alone yesterday" she grinded. Merlin then proceeded to tell Morgana everything that happened between them yesterday. He left out some of the things they talked about yesterday because they were personal but he gave her the basics. Once she had gotten everything she was to get out of the two of the she left.

"Urgh she is so annoying do you think she will every leave us alone."

"Maybe it's your birthday soon maybe that can be her present." Merlin said as he kissed Arthur on the check and went to take a shower.

_Born on the seventeenth_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on during the day Merlin received a call from Gwen and Arthur received a call from Morgana.

Morgana and Arthur's call:

"Hello, my lovely brother."

"What do you want Morgana?"

"Well you gave me all the info this morning but you left out one thing (dramatic pause.) Do you love him?"

It was a stupid question.

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

Gwen and Merlin's call:

"Hello. How's your jaw?"

"Alright, and how may I help you today Gwenevere?"

"Well now that you are going out with Arthur, Morgana filled me in" Gwen explained before Merlin could interject. "I am going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer."

"Okay"

"Do you love him?"

_If you asked me if I loved him _

Merlin and Arthur's response:

"Nah, of course I don't"

Arthur: "I mean I have been pinning over him for about five years but I don't love him"

Merlin: "Well I did accept myself and finally become who I am because of how I feel for him but those feelings weren't love."

_I'd lie._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's it guys it's done.

Wow I feel sad :'(. It's been a fun journey but all journeys must come to an end. I hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you for everyone who has reviewed this: D.

I may write a sequel but that will be a one shot and it will be an attempt at an M.

Thank you everyone who read this and subscribed to it and hope that it was enjoyable.

Love you all Rainbow XXXXXXXX 3 3


End file.
